


月亮还是自己家的最圆

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 人类！伊万x兔子成精！卢卡。全文20k+恋爱脑。OOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!请慎入！！！！！也请不要和我讲兔子习性的问题，我没养过兔子不知道，都是随便编的。有bug就当成精的兔子与众不同吧（。





	月亮还是自己家的最圆

**Author's Note:**

> 中秋节贺文

世间唯一真挚的言语是一个吻。

拉基蒂奇有一个不为人知的小爱好，那就是他很喜欢毛绒绒的生物，考虑到猫或者狗需要花费过多的时间去训练和清洗，拉基蒂奇在自己过生日的时候，从一个叫莫德里奇的人那里买来了一只垂耳兔，取名叫卢卡。  
拉基蒂奇还记得他去挑选兔子时的场景，对方有一整窝的小兔子，就像是一个个可以躺在掌心里的毛球，只有这一只相当不合群的缩在角落里，体型也相对更娇小，因为关系不错，对方还专门告诉拉基蒂奇，可以挑一只别的，这只看起来比较弱，有可能夭折。但拉基蒂奇还是坚持选择了这只垂耳兔，因为担心最后没有人会选它。  
令他欣慰的是，这只垂耳兔的生命很坚强，几年下来也没有生病，金色的绒毛乖顺而可爱，拉基蒂奇给它单独开了一个Instagram账号，甚至还小有名气。  
而变化发生在他带着卢卡去参加周末在公园里的一个兔子聚会上，是ins上几位住在同一城市的养兔子的博主发起的小活动，认为可以让小兔子们见见面，他们也可以当面交流一下养兔子的心得和小窍门。  
另外几位博主都是女生，见到拉基蒂奇时还很是惊讶，让拉基蒂奇自己都不好意思地摸了摸后脑。不过兔子的确是很好的打开话题的方式，他们将自己的兔子放在野餐布上，特意将卢卡和另一只垂耳兔放在了一起，看着它们嚼着生菜叶。  
尽管在家里卢卡很黏人，但出来之后却好像也还是不愿意和同类相处，即便是吃菜叶，也是蹦跳几下到自己的腿边，离身边的兔子有一定的距离。“它可真喜欢你。”女生笑着打趣道，伊万抱着垂耳兔又将它放回了另一只垂耳兔身边，语气困惑而自责，“是不是我平时都不带它出门，所以它比较害羞。”  
女生微微红了脸，说起来以后可以多带垂耳兔出来的话题，这个暗示相当的明显，拉基蒂奇讪笑两声，以工作太忙为理由推脱，他是不介意多带卢卡出来，但却不想给女生过多的、注定无法得到回应的希望。  
对于拉基蒂奇来说，那是一个愉快的下午，尽管他不得不拒绝女生的暗示，但他还是了解到了更多的关于饲养兔子的小知识。唯独令他感到奇怪的是卢卡似乎格外喜欢黏着自己，对同类却一点都不亲近，回去的路上他都在反思，自己平时是否让它过得太拘束，也许要再买一只兔子回来给卢卡作伴。  
作为一名建筑设计师，拉基蒂奇也充分利用自己的职业优势给垂耳兔打造了一个小窝，习惯安静独处的垂耳兔格外喜欢里面的一幢小房子，随着它的长大，那幢小房子也扩建了几次，今天一回到家，拉基蒂奇刚把它放进窝里，不等摸摸垂耳兔柔软的皮毛，它就回到了自己的小房子里。  
自己是不是惹它生气了，拉基蒂奇心里的困惑更重。  
当晚上睡得正香、却被大力摇醒时，拉基蒂奇觉得自己一定是在做梦，而且还是因为今天参加了兔子聚会之后做的神奇梦境。因为现在有一个有着垂落兔耳的人类跨坐在他的身上，双手揪着他的睡衣领口，看见他睁开眼睛之后毫不客气地问道，“你是不是想和今天那个养垂耳兔的小姐交配！”  
拉基蒂奇整个人都还是迷糊的，只觉得这个梦可真真实，“你是谁？”他顺从着自己的心意问道，对方显然更气了，垂下的兔耳都跟着晃动起来，“我是卢卡，你的兔子！”  
哦，他果然在做梦，拉基蒂奇想着，拍了拍他的头，“那你早点睡吧。”他说道，裹着被子又睡过去，留下他身上的人气得咬牙。  
因为这个梦境实在是过于真实，第二天拉基蒂奇醒来的时候都还印象深刻，有那么一瞬间甚至觉得那是真实发生的事情，但等他走出卧室，看见卢卡还好好地待在它的小窝，又默默唾弃自己看多了奇幻电影。  
“你知道吗，昨晚我梦到你了。”在给垂耳兔喂食时他说道，“梦见你变成了人，还对我非常生气。”至于为什么生气，拉基蒂奇却记不起来了，他摸摸垂耳兔的头顶，“不过醒来之后就觉得特别可笑了，你怎么会变成人呢。”垂耳兔像是听懂了他的话，背过身去，只以自己毛绒绒的屁股和团成小球的尾巴对着拉基蒂奇。  
“这是怎么了？”拉基蒂奇小声说道，伸手戳了戳垂耳兔的毛屁股，然后被对方用粗壮结实的大腿狠狠地踢了手。  
“你今天的起床气好像很重啊。”拉基蒂奇感叹道，忽然明白了什么，“是不是还想去参加聚会？可惜这次的已经结束了，你如果喜欢，下周我们再去？”话音刚落，他又被垂耳兔大力地踢了。  
拉基蒂奇不顾垂耳兔的挣扎把它抱在怀里，“你今天到底是怎么了。”比起是在和兔子说话，他更像是自言自语，垂耳兔在他的掌心里挣扎得厉害，拉基蒂奇甚至觉得自己很可能会被它气急了咬一口，这么想着，手上不自觉就松懈了，被卢卡抓住机会，跑回到了自己的小房子里，依旧以屁股对着拉基蒂奇。  
今天是周日，拉基蒂奇正好就在电脑上好好搜索了一番自己兔子的反常表现，用了各种关键词和各种提问，综合了各方看法之后得出结论：他的垂耳兔，应该是到了发情期。  
果然应该给卢卡找个伴了，伊万关闭网页之后想着，但想到兔子那出色的繁殖能力，又觉得有些头疼，他不介意养两只兔子，但是一窝还是算了吧。他在电脑前思考许久，最终还是决定再买一只兔子回来，就算有了小兔子，也可以送给别人，让卢卡觉得不那么寂寞才是最重要的。  
打定了主意，拉基蒂奇觉得心情轻松了不少，垂耳兔还是不愿意见他，他只好蹲在小房子前，开口道，“卢卡，晚一点我带你出去好不好？”兔子与猫狗不同，是不会回应的，拉基蒂奇看着它的屁股，又没有克制自己的手指，伸过去戳了戳。  
上午过去，卢卡对他的态度也稍稍缓和了一些，不再避开拉基蒂奇的抚摸，也没有再踢他。午饭之后拉基蒂奇将它放进一个小背包里，背在身前出门。垂耳兔每次出门都对外界抱有极大的兴趣，探着脑袋看来看去，拉基蒂奇一路就听见有人说好可爱。  
他径直去到最大的一家宠物店，店员小姐看见卢卡就惊呼出声，说它真可爱，“你好，请问兔子是在哪个区域？”拉基蒂奇问道，“我想再买一只。”店员小姐立刻会意，引着他往里走，“很少有您这样的先生养兔子。”她边走边说道，“我在这里工作这么久了，您还是第一个。”拉基蒂奇弯了弯嘴角，摸着垂耳兔的脑袋，“我就当这是在夸我了。”  
这里的宠物兔品种齐全，各种毛色，垂耳的或是立耳的。“请问雌性兔子是哪些？”拉基蒂奇问道，将卢卡从背包里抱出来，让它能够更好地去选择。店员小姐给他指了几个宠物箱，“这里面都是雌性兔子。”拉基蒂奇给她道谢，抱着卢卡走向那一堆堆的毛球。  
“有任何需要都可以找我。”店员小姐说道，笑容里比面对普通顾客时多了一些热情，又向卢卡打招呼，“也祝你相亲愉快。”  
“有喜欢哪一只吗？”拉基蒂奇对手里的垂耳兔说道，先让它看了看离得最近的一个箱柜，然后又被卢卡用后腿踢了。“那看来是不喜欢。”  
拉基蒂奇一直觉得自己的兔子是通人性的，许多时候自己和它说话，它都懂，尤其是现在，用实际行动拒绝了每一个玻璃柜里的雌性兔子。拉基蒂奇十分困惑，宠物随主人这话他多少也知道，但难道性向也随主人吗。  
不过这似乎也好，至少家里不会有一窝又一窝的小兔子了，拉基蒂奇安慰自己，然后抱着卢卡走向放着公兔子的展柜，明显看到自己的垂耳兔精神了不少。能够把兔子都养成同性恋，拉基蒂奇觉得某种程度上自己也还是挺有本事的。  
他选了一只纯白色的立耳兔，这次卢卡没有踢他的手掌，拉基蒂奇将这视为默认，他空出一边手，将那只兔子捧在掌心里，和卢卡接近，“你喜欢它吗？”他轻声说道，垂耳兔猛地往前一扑，熟知它脾性的拉基蒂奇立刻就知道不好，他急忙移开两只兔子之间的距离，让垂耳兔贴在自己身上，阻止它扑过去暴揍那只兔子。  
而被吓了一大跳的立耳兔的两只耳朵都垂落下来，在拉基蒂奇的掌心里瑟瑟发抖。  
将立耳兔递还给店员小姐之后拉基蒂奇叹了口气，看来不是发情了，那就更麻烦了，到底是为什么这么暴躁啊。他对着店员小姐说了抱歉之后将卢卡重新放回了背包里，离开了宠物店又感叹一句，“你啊，到底是怎么了。”  
垂耳兔似乎也对外面的景色全然失去了兴趣，回到背包最底部将自己缩成一团。  
回到家里，拉基蒂奇刚把背包放在地上，垂耳兔就从里面跳出来，拉基蒂奇以为它会和往常一样，回到自己的窝里，或者在单独开辟出来的那小块地方待一会。他在沙发上坐下，准备拿着手机再查查自己的兔子为什么这么反常，只听见空气里发出“嘭”的一声，一个和昨晚梦里长得一模一样的男子跨坐在他身上。  
更要命的是，他还浑身赤裸。和梦里一样，同样有垂落的兔耳长在他的发间，拉基蒂奇只想狠狠掐自己一把确认这不是梦。而这的确不是，他现在再清醒不过，垂耳兔早已不见了身影，取而代之的是他身上的这个面带愤怒的男子。  
“你是不是想和那个店员小姐姐交配？”这句话几乎是从对方的牙根里被挤出来的，而拉基蒂奇像是没听见这个问句，还处于巨大的惊讶和不解之中，“卢卡？”他试探地唤着自己垂耳兔的名字，“是我。”他揪住拉基蒂奇的衣领，“你还没有回答我的问题！”  
“当然不是！我去宠物店是想给你找个伴！”难怪他总会觉得这只兔子通人性，他根本就是可以变成人啊。  
虽然拉基蒂奇性别男性向男，此时坐在自己身上的又是一个长得好看且身材好的男人，但拉基蒂奇满脑子都是他是自己的兔子，他的兔子成精了。“那个，卢卡，你先从我身上下来，把衣服穿上。”拉基蒂奇说道，一动也不敢动。  
但卢卡执拗地摇了摇头，完全没有意识到自己此时一丝不挂，甚至还贴近拉基蒂奇，在他身上蹭了蹭，“我不想要别的兔子，”他的声音越来越低，到最后轻得根本无法听清，“我只想要你。”拉基蒂奇并没有听见他在说什么，扶着卢卡的手臂与他拉开距离，受伤的神色在垂耳兔的脸上一闪而过。  
“卢卡，听话，人类是一定要穿衣服的。”他的身形比拉基蒂奇要小一圈，拉基蒂奇还在想拿几件自己的衣服裤子先让他穿上，却不想随意地动一动，就碰到卢卡下身那根精神的物什。垂耳兔看上去还想凑过来蹭他，果然是发情了，拉基蒂奇想着。  
此时拉基蒂奇无比感谢家里的靠枕拆开之后是可以变作毯子的，他拉下其中一个靠枕的拉链之后抖开，用那条薄毯将卢卡裹得严严实实的，“抱歉。”他说道，打横将卢卡抱起来，人类的形态，兔子窝肯定是不可能住了，拉基蒂奇将他抱向客房，垂耳兔脸上羞涩与欣喜交织，却又在拉基蒂奇将他放在床上，问他，“你知道怎么自己解决吗，还是我现在去给你买只母兔子？”的时候通通化作了失望。  
“我不要母兔子，”卢卡鼓起勇气又说了一次，坦诚自己的心愿，“我想和你交配。”他大概是吓到人类了，因为拉基蒂奇愣了半天都没有回过神来，然后开始对自己说教，“卢卡，这种事情是不能随便的，要和喜欢的人，”他说完又觉得哪里不对，改口道，“和自己喜欢的兔子才可以。”  
“可我喜欢你啊。”卢卡抬起头看他，化作人类之后他有比之前更加好看的焦糖色眸子，此刻却有泛红的趋势。垂耳兔的思维简单却有逻辑，他知道人类是没有发情期的，但人类总会对着自己心仪的对象发情，但此刻拉基蒂奇并没有，反而看上去很想逃开，那只能说明，他并不喜欢自己。  
“伊万，我难受。”垂耳兔低声说道，不止身体因为发情期还未纾解的情欲而难受，更因为被心爱的人类拒绝了交配的请求而难受。但拉基蒂奇显然只意识到了前者，觉得刚有人类形态的兔子大概不知道人类自我解决的方式，到底还是不忍心就丢下他独自面对，无论如何他还是自己细心养了好几年的垂耳兔，拉基蒂奇觉得自己有义务照顾他；更何况他眼角泛泪的样子也实在惹人心疼。  
“那我帮你？”他试探着问道，这次在垂耳兔将额头靠在他身上时没有拒绝，卢卡点点头，小小声地嗯了一下。  
得到了允许，拉基蒂奇将手掌探入了薄毯之下，寻到了卢卡的性器，替他撸动抚慰着，从最顶一路撸到根部，又用手指轮番玩弄着底下的球体，卢卡显然是第一次经历被人手淫，浑身都在微微颤抖，随着拉基蒂奇的动作发出细碎的呻吟。  
“没事的，没事的。”拉基蒂奇一边揉弄着性器敏感的顶端，一边安慰道，下体的燥热感传遍四肢百骸，卢卡干脆踢掉了身上的薄毯，让自己又成了几乎浑身赤裸的样子。拉基蒂奇抚了抚他的背，却摸到了一手的薄汗，手上撸动的动作慢了些，问他会不会着凉，卢卡摇摇头，“不、不会，嗯……你快一点……”  
垂耳兔初尝人事，对快感实在是没有多少抵抗力，拉基蒂奇感觉到柱体在掌心里胀大，他的拇指轻轻刺激着那条小缝，前液淅沥沥地湿了他的手指。高潮的临近让卢卡更加焦躁，他不断在伊万的怀里扭动着，耳朵上细软的绒毛时不时擦过伊万的脸，似乎想要逃脱这自己无法掌控的快感，搂着伊万的脖子在他耳边低低喘息，又反复说喜欢他。  
拉基蒂奇毕竟是个正常的男人，这样活色生香的景色在前，不可能没有一点反应，而正是这点反应，让他更加唾弃自己居然对着自己的宠物都能勃起，即便他现在是个人类，还是个好看的人类。  
他用纸巾接住卢卡射出的精液，将抽纸放在他的怀里让他可以自己擦试一下，如果还是不舒服，可以去洗个澡，然后也不管垂耳兔知不知道怎么使用人类洗澡的用具，说完就逃似的离开了客房。  
卢卡用被子裹紧自己，他并没有多少人类的羞耻心，只是本能地觉得现在没有安全感。尤其是伊万的反应，更令他难过。卢卡一直以为这个人类是喜欢自己的，他对自己那么好，给自己买可爱的小衣服，给自己拍照，每天都会和自己聊天。  
他喜欢这个饲养自己的人类，卢卡自己也不知道是从哪一天开始的，只知道这件事占据了他这几年生命里的大半时光，可他也知道，兔子是无法和人类在一起的，如果拉基蒂奇没有带着他去那个小聚会，和那位小姐聊得这么开心，他也不会意识得如此清醒而深刻。  
那天晚上卢卡思考了很久，为什么他喜欢兔子形态的自己，但面对真正可以在一起的、人类的形态，却浑身都在说着拒绝两个字。可直到他迷迷糊糊地睡过去，也还是没有想出个答案来。  
第二天他醒来时，床头整齐地摆放着两套衣裤，都有些宽大，但也不至于完全不合身，卢卡觉得人类真的好麻烦，没有皮毛可以御寒，一定要穿上这些，难怪都退化得没有尾巴。他穿上了其中一件卫衣，抚平耳朵上翘起的绒毛之后又试了试裤子，发现尾巴卡在布料里实在是不舒服。他便脱下裤子，只穿了卫衣便走出去。  
拉基蒂奇见他出来，刚想说话，看见他未着一物的下身，抬起了眼睛看着天花板，“卢卡，我给你准备了裤子的。”垂耳兔点点头，“我看见了，可是穿着很不舒服啊。”他转过身，拉基蒂奇才发现他除了保留兔耳之外居然还在尾椎上保留了圆圆的尾巴，“而且你看，我的尾巴没有地方放啊。”  
“那你至少要穿上底裤。”拉基蒂奇又抬起眼睛，只看着他的脸，“人类都是要穿裤子的。”卢卡撇撇嘴，卫衣够宽大，能够勉强遮住他的下半身，他觉得这样就挺好的。拉基蒂奇走进自己的卧室，翻出一条运动短裤递给他，“要不你穿这个，剪一刀可以让你的尾巴露出来，也比较宽松，你不会觉得难受。”  
拉基蒂奇加重了语气，“卢卡，你现在既然是人类的形态，就要遵守人类的规则，要穿上裤子。”垂耳兔不情不愿地从他手里拿过那条运动短裤，当着他的面穿上，尾巴在身后的布料上撑起了一小团。  
“这样可以吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，卢卡很勉强地点了点头，“但是尾巴不舒服。”他说道，拉基蒂奇拿着剪刀走到他身后，觉得自己简直在做世界上最微妙的事情，他替垂耳兔在运动短裤上剪开了一个小口，刚好足够让他把尾巴支在外面。  
做完这件事，拉基蒂奇莫名觉得两人之间气氛尴尬，更何况昨晚他还替眼前的人纾解欲望，于是他偏过脸，转移了话题，“我在准备早餐，你是吃人类的食物，还是和之前一样？”卢卡调整了几下裤子，终于为尾巴找到了舒服的位置，“我现在可以吃人类的食物，不过我不吃肉。”  
拉基蒂奇回到厨房继续做填馅法式吐司，奶油起司和枫糖浆混合，又放上蓝莓和树莓，暗自庆幸自己今天没有做火腿热压三明治，他倒出牛奶，又往里打了鸡蛋，混入枫糖浆，这期间卢卡也来到厨房，显然对人类的生活很好奇。  
他将牛奶倒在长方形的容器里，方便待会面包浸入，奶油起司与莓果的混合物填入面包里，卢卡好奇地尝了一口，显然很喜欢交织在一起的酸甜味道，“你吃面包吗？”拉基蒂奇不放心地问道，“没吃过，但是可以试一试。”拥有人类形态之后吃东西的确自由了许多，理论上来说卢卡现在也是可以吃肉的，只是作为素食动物，他本能地抗拒这件事。  
面包浸在牛奶里，又挨个翻面，让它们能够充分地吸收牛奶，然后拉基蒂奇在平底锅里融化了黄油，将面包放上去，发出滋滋的响声，和令人期待的黄油与牛奶的香气，等到吐司两面都被煎得松脆，拉基蒂奇将它们盛出来放在瓷盘上，撒上糖粉，放上几粒莓果，又淋上枫糖浆。  
“尝尝看喜不喜欢。”他将瓷盘和刀叉递给卢卡，看着垂耳兔已经准备直接用手，又提醒道，“小心烫。”  
卢卡应该很喜欢甜食，拉基蒂奇看着他吃得津津有味的时候想着，法式吐司切开之后在面包上微微用力，里面的奶油填馅便淌了出来，卢卡喜欢热乎而甜蜜的味道和香气，也喜欢莓果的天然酸甜滋味。他连声说好吃，让拉基蒂奇也跟着笑了起来。  
出门上班的时候，拉基蒂奇不忘反复叮嘱卢卡不要单独出门，“如果无聊了你就看电视，也可以自己试着用电脑。我在厨房给你留了沙拉和水果，饿了你自己吃。”他对垂耳兔说道，“不过千万不能出门，你现在出门，只怕会被抓去研究所。”他又打量了一下卢卡，后者似乎很不屑，“他们肯定抓不住我。”看见拉基蒂奇担忧的神色，他又安抚道，“我知道了，我不会出去的。”  
等到门锁合上，卢卡忽然觉得整个屋子里瞬间安静了下来，当他还是兔子的时候，这种孤独感似乎并没有这么强烈，他打开电视，让客厅里有声音，以此驱散他的寂寞和无聊。曾经拉基蒂奇会把他抱在怀里一起看电视，大多是他喜欢的电影和纪录片，垂耳兔每次都看得很开心，但当卢卡自己坐在沙发上开始看时，却觉得这一切都无趣极了。  
于是他又去到书房，拉基蒂奇是建筑设计师，大部分藏书也和这方面有关系，卢卡找到了几本图册，翻过之后又放了回去。  
时间过得真慢，他看着时钟想着，感觉已经过了很久，可是现在拉基蒂奇大概才到事务所。卢卡整个人趴在沙发上，抱过一个靠枕，无聊到玩自己的耳朵。  
等到拉基蒂奇回来的时候，就看见卢卡以这个姿势在沙发上陷入熟睡，尾椎上的兔尾极有存在感，一瞬间他以为自己走错了地方，但随即反应过来这的确是他的家，他养的垂耳兔在昨天变成了人。  
拉基蒂奇突然觉得自己格外的心大，他轻手轻脚地关上门，惊讶于自己这么快就接受了这个事实。  
尽管昨天垂耳兔反复说喜欢他和想要他，但拉基蒂奇依旧认为那只是卢卡初次经历发情期时被不安和情欲冲晕了头脑，才会拉着自己这个他唯一熟悉的人反复表白。拉基蒂奇甚至觉得自己责任重大，无论卢卡日后选择谁度过一生，他都要先好好教导垂耳兔，不能让他被别人骗了。  
他唤醒卢卡，后者见到他回来显然很开心，“在家里是不是很无聊？”拉基蒂奇问道，思考着让怎么让他在家里打发时间。但卢卡摇了摇头，“还好，睡了一觉你就回来了。”  
拉基蒂奇正在做晚饭的时候，电视上放着足球比赛的录像，等他端着晚饭出来，发现卢卡保持着他走进厨房时的姿势专注地盯着电视屏幕，脸上有着明显的困惑，还有着同样明显的感兴趣。  
这天晚上剩下的时间，拉基蒂奇就在给他讲解足球，它的比赛规则，自己所支持的球队，不同位置上的球星。看着垂耳兔明亮的眼睛，拉基蒂奇觉得他以后独自在家时应该不会无聊了。他转念一想，自己似乎已经默认了他不会变回去。  
“卢卡。”他开口道，被叫到名字的人正在研究屏幕，试图把刚才拉基蒂奇告诉他的人名对上脸，他回过头，“怎么了？”  
“你还可以变回去吗？”卢卡原本翘起的嘴角因为这句话逐渐变得平直，“你更希望我是一只兔子吗？”他没有想错，拉基蒂奇的确不喜欢自己，甚至也不愿意长久的看见人类形态的自己。  
“啊不，我不是这个意思。”拉基蒂奇急忙否认，“我只是觉得，如果你已经习惯了做兔子，那么不需要勉强自己作为人类生活。”对于卢卡来说，这绝不是勉强，甚至于能够和心上人同一身份让他觉得好极了，尽管他已经被明确的拒绝了。  
“我知道了。”他说道，起身走向自己的兔子窝，在拉基蒂奇开口前回归了兔子的形态，回到了自己的小房子里。  
说错话了，拉基蒂奇拳头在额头上碰了两下，懊恼自己刚才说出口的内容。  
他不知道卢卡会不会愿意听，但他还是在小房子前以一个滑稽的姿势趴着，开口道，“抱歉卢卡，我绝对没有嫌弃你的意思。只要你想，随时都可以变成人类，我的客房永远都为你留着，好不好？”  
垂耳兔没有回应他，拉基蒂奇又等了好一阵，又说道，“那现在我陪你看球赛好不好？”这个选项显然很吸引垂耳兔，它从小房子出来，蹦跳着落在拉基蒂奇伸出的手掌上。  
球赛很有趣，拉基蒂奇也会不停地给它解说，但卢卡却在一心二用，一边看一边想拉基蒂奇还是更喜欢兔子形态的自己，就好像现在，他允许自己坐在他的掌心里，但是人类的形态下，却连碰一碰自己都好像很勉强。  
“我还以为你只有一次做人或者做兔子的机会，”拉基蒂奇又挑起话头，“所以刚才才这样问你，卢卡，你别多心。”可是你又不喜欢作为人类的我，卢卡想着，只觉得心灰意冷。大概是他人类的样子不够好看，卢卡想着，所以伊万更喜欢兔子形态的自己，也拒绝和自己交配，甚至连他说出口的喜欢都不放在心上。

从那天之后，卢卡选择形态的样子就很随性了，有时拉基蒂奇出门时是兔子，买瓶沙拉酱的功夫再看见的就是人类了。兔子的形态不会说话，但胜在娇小可爱，蹭蹭拉基蒂奇的手臂或是手掌，对方总是很愿意让它卧在自己的掌心、肩膀、或者怀里。  
但卢卡还是更喜欢人类的形态，他可以和拉基蒂奇有交流，可以吃对方准备的餐食，可以陪着对方一起看球赛，没有那样大的体型差距，说着同样的语言，卢卡总觉得他们之间的距离就近了很多，虽然拉基蒂奇面对他时总是更加礼貌，几乎不和他有任何身体上的接触。  
他甚至还为之前的身体接触道了歉，想到这里卢卡就觉得好气又好笑，某天拉基蒂奇因为之前总喜欢戳戳垂耳兔的毛屁股而郑重地向他道歉。  
“我当时不知道你会变成人类，如果我知道的话，我一定不会这样做的。”拉基蒂奇再三说道自己以后绝对不会再这样做了。并且更加注意两人身体间的接触，即便是和垂耳兔相处的时候，也不像之前那样喜欢抚摸它的皮毛，或是玩玩它垂落的耳朵。  
跨种族恋爱通常都没有什么好结果，卢卡对此心知肚明，但他却从没想过这件事会这么艰难。他逐渐分清了之前拉基蒂奇对兔子形态的自己的好，和人类对心上人的喜欢的区别。  
放弃吧，他告诉自己，他还愿意收留你，没有赶你走就已经很不错了。可是每次当他下定了一点决心，在他变作兔子，陪着拉基蒂奇在书房处理那些他看不懂的图纸时，对方的侧脸和认真专注的神色又让这点决心通通化成了渣。  
同时他也真的很喜欢拉基蒂奇做的食物，尤其是甜点，有时候他也会帮忙，但更像是捣乱和趁机偷吃，拉基蒂奇每次也不生气，只笑得很温柔地看着他，那笑容总是让卢卡失神。  
周末拉基蒂奇在做水果挞，马斯卡彭奶酪加入水果里，让它更具液态，又混合上酒，成了有层次的独特风味。  
面粉和黄油混合，倒入鸡蛋，一点柠檬汁有助于捏碎挞皮，糖粉既增添甜味，又让口感更加顺滑，鸡蛋和一点点水是最好的黏合剂，让所有的原料都混合在一起。将面团揉好之后拉基蒂奇将它放进冰箱，稍稍凝固的黄油更容易成型。卢卡对这些小细节一知半解，倒是对使用擀面杖跃跃欲试。  
冰过的面团软而柔韧，拉基蒂奇指导卢卡将面团擀开，成了薄片，确认厚度合适之后用模具分割成一个个的圆形，将挞皮放进托盘里码好。拉基蒂奇用了几种不同的水果，分别添加不同的酒液，梨子馅料里加的接骨木花酒，苹果馅料里是接骨木果酒，杏子馅料添的绣线菊酒；又往每一个碗里都加上一勺马斯卡彭奶酪，让它们变得更加湿润。  
馅料也是卢卡填装的，拉基蒂奇又切下圆形的挞皮盖在上面，将每个挞的边缘捏出小卷边，让上下挞皮合在一起，在上面洒上一点幼砂糖，烤制之后便会成漂亮的焦糖色。  
拉基蒂奇选择的小模具，几乎可以一口一个，烤制时间也不长，二十分钟之后挞皮就成了诱人的金褐色。他又洒上一点糖粉，递给卢卡的时候却也有些担忧，为了增添风味他往里面加了果酒，但却不知道垂耳兔是否能够接受酒精。“好吃吗？”他问道，卢卡重重地点了点头，“你加的那个，让它变得很好吃。”  
“那是果酒。”拉基蒂奇说道，给自己倒了一杯接骨木花酒，“不过你最好还是不要喝。”毕竟谁也不知道兔子的酒量到底是多少。  
他虽然叮嘱，但沉迷于美味水果挞的卢卡显然对此左耳朵进右耳朵出。  
作为独自摸索出厨艺的人，拉基蒂奇在自学成才的路上买了许多烹饪书，独自在家没事做的时候，卢卡也会翻着看，有时也想自己做，但又担心会破坏厨房。他格外喜欢那些有许多水果的可爱甜点，每次看到都会在那一页折一个小小的角。  
后来拉基蒂奇翻阅自己的烹饪书时，才发现里面但凡是甜点都被垂耳兔折上角做了标记，他看向卢卡，后者急忙移开视线，人类的耳朵上泛着浅浅的粉色。  
于是他将烹饪书递给卢卡，问他今天想吃什么甜点，自己可以给他做。然后再看着垂耳兔将书来来回回翻了两次，然后抬起脸面带纠结地问他，“可不可以选两道？”他说着竖起两根手指，神情让拉基蒂奇完全说不出拒绝的话，只能点头说好。

拉基蒂奇的手艺很好，但要说卢卡最喜欢的甜点，还是水果挞，酥脆的挞皮、酸甜的水果内馅、小巧又可爱。垂耳兔在厨房里有些笨手笨脚，实在是很想吃，在厨房里转了几圈反复权衡，最后还是放弃了。  
卢卡走出厨房时，正好看见酒柜上之前用过的果酒，他还记得添进水果挞之后的美妙滋味，于是卢卡走过去取下一瓶，是绣线菊酒，他全然忘记了拉基蒂奇的叮嘱，也没有去拿一个酒杯，径直对着瓶口喝了一大口。  
果酒的度数不高，但一口下去也足够让垂耳兔晕头转向，他用了极大的毅力才盖上酒瓶，将它放回酒柜上，期间还没有将它摔在地上。  
除却脸上突然冒起的燥热感，那种晕乎乎的感觉更让卢卡觉得陌生，他试探着走了一步，只觉得自己像是踩在棉花上，根本走不成直线。可这种时候，卢卡脑子里想的却是，伊万真厉害，这种可怕的东西都能让它变得好吃。  
他在沙发上缓了许久，才觉得稍稍好些，燥热感让他又想起了许多之前的事，尤其是发情时拉基蒂奇的冷漠和自己那早已经满溢出来的喜欢。他跌跌撞撞地走进书房，在搜索引擎上找寻如何让人类喜欢上自己的答案。  
卢卡搜了许久，最后也只记住了一条，要勇敢地说出喜欢，不要让自己后悔。  
拉基蒂奇回到家的时候，迎面便是跳到自己身上的垂耳兔，他急忙用手臂托住对方的屁股，姿势别扭地关上门。“卢卡，怎么了？”  
垂耳兔在他的颈间蹭了又蹭，然后扬起脸露出一个大大的笑容，“伊万，我喜欢你！”  
他的唇齿间有还未散去的酒香，拉基蒂奇立刻便知道事情不妙，“卢卡，你喝酒了是吗。”他想将垂耳兔放下来，然后煮碗醒酒汤或是切个水果让他能舒服一点，但对方双腿缠在他的腰上，半点不许他离开。  
“你都不听我说话！”他委屈地说道，拉基蒂奇抱着他走到沙发边，又蹲下身，让卢卡坐在沙发上，自己依旧半蹲着平视他。“我在听，” 他柔声说道，“你说吧。”  
“我说我喜欢你，我喜欢你很久了，可你就是装作没听见。”他说着又觉得心酸，“而且你不喜欢我。”他又气鼓鼓地补上一句，“你也不和我交配！”  
话说到这里，拉基蒂奇非常后悔之前太忙让他都忘记了和卢卡好好谈论一下不同的喜欢、以及喜欢和交配的区别。他沉默着摸摸卢卡的兔耳，酒精显然让对方卸下了许多的防备，而拉基蒂奇安抚他的动作更让卢卡变得大胆，他倾身过去，搂住拉基蒂奇的脖子，让两人的唇离得极近。  
“伊万，我只想要你啊。”他探寻地看着拉基蒂奇，试图分辨他脸上的神色，“你就没有一点，一点点也好，想要我吗？”  
如果说喜欢，那拉基蒂奇的确是喜欢卢卡的，只是喜欢的是那只垂耳兔，那种主人面对自己宠物时的喜欢。而当垂耳兔成了眼前的卢卡，拉基蒂奇显得手足无措，尽管他平日里将这些掩藏得很好，但在心底里，他也说不清自己到底是怎么看待卢卡的。  
他将卢卡视作一个人类，他不能否认这个人类对他有着吸引力，但每每又想到他同样是自己的垂耳兔，拉基蒂奇又觉得自己的心思太过分了。  
他的沉默让卢卡的心一寸寸凉下去，尽管之前就被拉基蒂奇拒绝过，但他从未如此清晰地意识到对方不爱自己这个事实，“对不起。”他收回了手，拉开了两人之间的距离，“你如果不高兴，我以后只以兔子的心态出现在你面前，但是，”他的手指在衣服上收紧，“请你别把我转送给别人。”  
即便是一场无望的单相思也好，他只要能看见拉基蒂奇，都是觉得满足的，毕竟从一开始，他就不该抱着对方会喜欢上自己的念头。  
“你今天喝醉了。”拉基蒂奇柔声说道，“等你明天酒醒了，我们再好好谈谈这件事，好吗？”卢卡点点头，低下头不想让他看见喝酒之后格外脆弱的自己。  
他也不要伊万搀扶，摇摇晃晃地走进客房里，将自己丢在床垫上，伊万帮他盖上被子，放轻了脚步离开。不能哭，拉基蒂奇的背影消失的那一刻卢卡告诉自己，反正也不是第一次被拒绝了，不能哭。  
可他的脸上依旧划过一道凉意。

在和卢卡谈话之前，拉基蒂奇先看到搜索引擎里的那些词句，大概是因为喝了酒，卢卡还拼错了几个单词，知道如何搜索却忘记将网页里的记录删掉。拉基蒂奇知道他们要谈谈，可这谈话注定是没有结果，因为他自己都还弄不清到底对卢卡是怎样的感情。  
酒醒之后卢卡还记得之前的约定，他和拉基蒂奇分坐在沙发的两端，这气氛总让卢卡觉得不舒服，他顺手拿过一个靠枕抱在怀里。拉基蒂奇一时也不知道说什么做开场白，最后还是卢卡先开口，“我分得清什么是喜欢。”他说道，“不坦诚的只有你们人类而已。”  
“卢卡，你从出生到现在就只认识我。”言下之意，就是你喜欢我是因为你没有别的选择，“不过这也是我的错，没有带你多出去走走。”他顿一顿，显然还不太习惯这个说法，“还有交配，卢卡，这是很重要的事情，你……”他的话被卢卡砸过来的靠枕打断。  
“拉基蒂奇，请你不要把兔子想得这么笨。”他几步走过去揪着拉基蒂奇的领口说道，“我分得清喜欢，也知道交配这种事情该只和自己喜欢的人的做。你要是不喜欢我，就认认真真地拒绝我，让我死心，不要用什么我不懂来当借口。”  
他缓了一口气，松开对拉基蒂奇的桎梏，全然失去了刚才的不顾一切的气力，“我们之间，想不清楚的到底是谁啊。”

那次谈话之后，两人的关系又回归到了微妙的平衡里，卢卡还是随性切换两种形态，期待着拉基蒂奇会在闲暇时给自己做甜点，当兔子时也还是喜欢在他的怀里或是掌心里，却再没说过喜欢。  
周末的时候拉基蒂奇想起自从卢卡有了人的形态，就没怎么出去过，便问道，“卢卡，今天要不要出去走走？”垂耳兔愣了愣，他不喜欢空气里传来的水汽，这是要下雨的预兆，但他同样也想出去走走，更重要的是，他是不会拒绝拉基蒂奇的邀请的，“好。”  
宽大的运动裤和略长的衣摆能够刚好遮住他的兔尾，拉基蒂奇找了一顶帽子，让卢卡将兔耳顶在脑袋上，又用帽子遮得严严实实的。  
事后回想起来，卢卡也不知道是不是该感谢这场突如其来的暴雨，尽管他当时真的被雷声吓坏了。  
雨水来势汹汹，几分钟就从细长的雨丝成了连绵的雨势，拉基蒂奇后悔没在之前牵住卢卡的手，当他向后伸出手时，垂耳兔已经不在身后了。  
拉基蒂奇在那一瞬间慌了神，恐慌感一瞬间席卷全身，拉基蒂奇四下望去，只能看见来来往往寻找遮蔽躲雨的人群，哪里还能卢卡的身影。他连声呼唤，而雨声却好像能吸走所有的声音，半点回应也没有。  
他焦急地在雨里跑起来，一边跑一边看着四周，卫衣的帽子在跑动时被风扑开，他也无心去戴上为自己遮遮雨。他沿着他们来时的路看着，大雨让视线模糊，他抹了一把脸上的雨水，心底忽然升起一阵绝望。  
他可能就此失去卢卡，这个认知蹿上他的心头，他可能再也见不到这个执拗着喜欢自己的垂耳兔，和他失散在这雨里，永远地失去他。这个念头几乎压垮了拉基蒂奇，他用力眨眨眼，让视线更加清晰，也逼迫自己冷静下来。  
拉基蒂奇在雨里唤他的名字，衣裤已经湿透，他也浑然不在意，冰凉的雨水拍在脸上让他想起了许多事，对方以为自己喜欢上了女生时的愤怒，发情期时小声嘤咛着说难受，一次次的表白，和被拒绝之后几乎哭出来的样子，还有那一天，问他到底是谁想不清楚。  
一直没有想清楚的人是自己，拉基蒂奇觉得此刻自己的灵魂像是被分割成了两半，一半被焦急和恐惧支配，不敢让自己停下寻找的脚步；另一半却平静如水，思考着自己的心意，他喜欢卢卡，他清晰地意识到这一点，不是对于宠物的关爱，而是真切的、作为人类想要和他在一起的倾心。  
只是他明白得太晚了，甚至不知道自己是否还有机会去弥补。  
卢卡在雨里漫无目的地走着，他不知道此刻自己在哪里，更不知道拉基蒂奇在哪里。他会不会来找自己，他在心里想着，还是会觉得终于摆脱了自己这个麻烦。卢卡站在屋檐下，看着雨水倾泻，忽然觉得身体很冷，想要坐下来抱住自己暖一暖。  
他几乎就要这样做了，如果不是天空中突然划过一道白亮的闪电，紧接着的响雷让卢卡仓皇而不顾雨势地跑起来，想要寻到一个安全的地方，避开这轰隆的雷声。  
人类的形体在这种时候让他觉得极为不便，也更觉得暴露在天地间没有安全感。反正雨中的街道也没有人，卢卡干脆恢复了垂耳兔的形态，在雨里狂奔，他不知道跑了多久，又拐了几个弯，但他终于找到了一处地方。  
他对这里有些印象，是之前拉基蒂奇带他来过的小公园，自己还因为他和女生聊天而吃醋，现在想起来，都好像已经过了很久。  
今天大概是专门要和它作对，从第一声雷落下之后就一直雷声不停，垂耳兔躲在滑梯的底部，将自己蜷缩成一团，因为这雷声抖着身体。  
以前打雷的时候，它都会想方设法拱进拉基蒂奇的怀抱里，久而久之，拉基蒂奇也就知道了它怕雷，会在雷雨天气里主动将卢卡搂在怀里安慰，让它不要害怕。  
伊万在哪里啊，被沾湿的皮毛又经冷风一吹，让垂耳兔哆嗦了一下，他突然好想念那个人类，想念他的怀抱，他的话语，他指尖的温度，想念他的一切。  
拉基蒂奇是靠着一点幻想找到公园里来的，想着他带着卢卡来过，也许对方会跑来这里，却不成想真的在滑梯底下看见了蜷缩着的瑟瑟发抖的垂耳兔。雨势已经小了下去，那一瞬间的轻松几乎让拉基蒂奇腿软，他急忙跑过去，“卢卡！”  
在看见拉基蒂奇的身影时，卢卡甚至还以为是自己太想念他而产生了幻觉，不过很快这就被否定了，因为拉基蒂奇来到了他的面前，手指触碰着他的皮毛，“你没事吧？”他焦急地问道，卢卡现出人类的形态，他抱着膝盖，帽子已经在奔跑的过程中遗失在了路上，让耳朵袒露出来，被雨水打湿之后看上去更加可怜。  
此刻他们看上去都是一身湿透的落魄样子，卢卡小心地用手指触摸拉基蒂奇的脸，生怕力道太大击碎了梦境，但下一秒，拉基蒂奇就握住了他的手，让他的手掌贴在自己的脸上，“没事了。”他安慰道，“我找到你了。”  
卢卡从来都不爱哭，可此刻听到人类这句简单的话，他却忽然有了大哭一场的冲动。  
他刚想说话，但突然的一个炸雷让他整个人都缩进了拉基蒂奇怀里，湿透的衣服贴在一起并不舒服，但此刻他也顾不上这些小细节，拉基蒂奇把他拥得很紧，那力道几乎让卢卡喘不上气，他在颤抖，卢卡意识到，听见拉基蒂奇说感谢上帝，我找到你了。  
他伸出手环抱住拉基蒂奇的腰，闻着他身上此刻雨水的潮湿味道，“伊万——”他唤道，此刻什么都不想做，只是想叫他的名字，拉基蒂奇抚摸着他湿漉漉的头发，一次次地回应他，“我在这里。”

拉基蒂奇回到家里的第一件事，就是把垂耳兔赶去洗澡，自己倒是毫不介意衣服贴在身上，让卢卡坐进浴缸里之后拿着喷头替他冲着身体，卢卡一路都在因为凉意而发抖，这一点实在是吓到了拉基蒂奇。  
“还冷吗？”他轻声问道，取过洗发乳替卢卡清洗头发，小心地不让泡沫进到他的眼睛里，卢卡摇摇头，拉基蒂奇的手背碰了碰他背上的皮肤，那里已经变得温暖，这让伊万松了口气，“你如果不舒服一定要告诉我。”  
“我很好。”卢卡抬起头说道，拉基蒂奇顺带用洗发乳替他清洗了一下耳朵的绒毛，“你不用洗澡吗？”他摸了摸拉基蒂奇的手臂，“你身上很凉。”但拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“先给你洗完。”他说道，又喃喃自语说你可别感冒啊。  
雨声虽然低下去，但雷声却一直不停，卢卡竭力不让自己表现出过多的恐惧，可身体还是为此而颤抖，“没事的，”拉基蒂奇安抚道，“不用怕，已经在家里了，现在很安全了。”他取过喷头，洗去那些泡沫，以指为梳替卢卡梳理着头发，“我在这里陪着你，不用害怕。”  
卢卡点点头，有拉基蒂奇在身边的时候，他从来都不惧怕雷声。  
等拉基蒂奇从浴室里出来，卢卡还坐在沙发上，用毛巾有一下没一下地擦着头发，拉基蒂奇拿过吹风机，“卢卡，我教过你，头发一定要在睡前吹干。”卢卡点点头，放下手里的毛巾，由着拉基蒂奇打开吹风，让呼啦啦的热风吹着自己的头发。  
“抱歉今天让你遇到这样的事。”伊万一边替他吹头一边说道，“以后再出门我一定会看好天气。”并且不会放开你的手。“这不是你的错。”卢卡轻声说道，勾了勾嘴角，“是我自己太胆小了，又找不到路。”  
“才不是。”拉基蒂奇反驳道，“你比我勇敢多了。”你能够勇敢地直视自己的内心，并且将自己的感受说出口，而我却没有。  
卢卡躺在床上的那一瞬间，睡意立刻就从大脑蔓延开，让他的眼皮都跟着开始睁不开。拉基蒂奇替他捻好被角，“晚安。”他说道，刚刚起身，却被小小的力道拉住。他回过身，发现卢卡正牵着自己的衣角，又往床的另一端挪了挪，空出一半床的位置，略带着期盼和不安地看着自己。  
“那我今晚陪你睡。”拉基蒂奇说道，掀开被子躺在床上，卢卡那颗因为今天的意外而漂泊不定的心终于在此时完全归位，他困得闭上眼睛，感到睡意在逐步侵袭他的意识，“伊万，”他轻声唤道，“对不起，可我还是好喜欢你。”  
说完他便睡了过去，全然不知道拉基蒂奇将手臂放在他的腰上成了保护的姿态，更不知道他看着自己认真地说道，“该说对不起的是我，明明已经喜欢你很久了，却一直都没有意识到，还一次次地让你难受。”  
他说完，看见垂耳兔紧闭的眼睛和均匀的呼吸声，笑了笑，探身过去将一个温柔的吻落在他的额头上。  
第二天醒来时，卢卡还觉得自己做了个好梦，梦见伊万回应了自己的喜欢，他睁开眼睛，下一秒因为伊万近在咫尺的睡颜几乎停了呼吸，他小心地放缓了呼吸声，担心吵醒尚在熟睡的人类，他的手臂还圈在自己的腰上，卢卡意识到，心中困惑而甜蜜，不知道他这样做到底是出于在乎，还是因为昨晚的事而心怀愧疚。  
他伸出食指，轻轻碰了碰拉基蒂奇的鼻尖，这样近的距离，让他的心跳比平时更加剧烈，他踌躇再三，还是在对方醒过来之前，凑过去将吻印在他的唇上。做完这件事，他只觉得自己的脸红得厉害，心跳也快得厉害。

因为上次出门的不愉快经历，卢卡对出去开始有了抗拒，每当拉基蒂奇提起这件事时，他要么摇头拒绝，要么直接变成兔子。比起出去玩，他还是更喜欢在家里陪着拉基蒂奇，尤其是洗了澡之后浑身暖洋洋地以兔子形态陪着他工作，尽管最后都是以他在拉基蒂奇手边或者大腿上睡着而告终。  
但拉基蒂奇反复保证这次准备出门做了充足的准备，看好了天气，准备了雨伞，也选好了路线，卢卡看着他这么紧张的样子都觉得有些好笑，最终还是点头同意了。  
走在街上时拉基蒂奇对着他伸出手，开口道，“我牵着你，这样就不会被人群冲散，更不会走丢了。”卢卡将自己的手放在他的掌心里，人类的手掌温暖和宽厚，卢卡只觉得自己内心的那只小兔子跳得太高都快把他的心戳出个窟窿了。  
我们在牵着手。他内心反复重复着这句，只觉得幸福和快乐来得太突然了。  
那一天他们玩得很开心，他们去了天文馆，又去了艺术博物馆，晚上还去看了电影，卢卡发现爆米花加可乐这种搭配简直是天作之合。  
“我今天很开心。”回到家之后他对拉基蒂奇说道，他的耳朵在到家之后终于得到自由，卢卡连着晃动了好几下。“那就好。”拉基蒂奇笑着对他说，卢卡想起了今天两人一直都没有放开的手，还是忍不住问道。  
“伊万。”他唤道，“你也会这样牵着别人的手吗？”他看见拉基蒂奇愣了愣，心想果然不该问出来，原本的美好平衡又要被打破了。  
但拉基蒂奇又笑起来，走到他身边，伸手将他揽进自己怀里，“我以为那天你至少听见了我说的前半句。”  
“什么前半句？哪一天？”卢卡困惑地问道。  
“在你走丢的那天，我对你说的话。”拉基蒂奇笑着摇头，“原来你一直都不知道，亏我还以为……”  
“以为什么啊，”卢卡着急地说道，“你说话不要说一半好不好。”  
下一秒，他被拉基蒂奇捧住脸，人类灰绿色的眸子满是深情和专注，“卢卡，我不会和别人牵手，我对你这样做，是因为我喜欢你。”他看着卢卡的眸子因为惊愕而逐渐睁大，又补充道，“对，就是你喜欢我的那种喜欢。”  
垂耳兔跳到他的身上，壮实的大腿紧紧圈着他的腰，偏过头在伊万的唇上重重吻了一下，“盖了章你就不能反悔了！” 他说道，伊万托住他的屁股，回应道，“不反悔，这辈子都不会反悔了。”  
卢卡的吻来得热烈而没有章法，拉基蒂奇也由着他胡乱亲吻着自己，等他的节奏慢下来，才含住他的唇，以温柔的方式夺去他的呼吸。垂耳兔从未有过这样缠绵的亲吻，甚至忘记了抵抗，由着拉基蒂奇的舌头伸进他的口腔里，掠夺他的氧气，与他的舌头交缠着。  
人类真会接吻，他晕乎乎地想着，与拉基蒂奇的唇分开之后因为缺氧而大口地呼吸。拉基蒂奇在他脸上吻了吻，垂耳兔喘匀了气，手臂圈在他的脖子上，小声地开口问道，“那你，愿不愿意和我交配？”  
“你说呢？”拉基蒂奇回答道，又含着他的下唇吮吻了一次。就着这个姿势抱着他走进自己的卧室，垂耳兔下意识地贴得更紧，为即将发生的事情感到兴奋。伊万说了喜欢他，还愿意和他交配。卢卡仰面躺在床上，看着拉基蒂奇此刻眼中的倾略性，觉得自己今天一定是最幸福的兔子。  
拉基蒂奇的吻比起刚才更加强势，卢卡还没掌握如何在接吻时用鼻子呼吸，又一次被吻得缺氧，“你、你这样太犯规了。”他搂着拉基蒂奇小声说道，拉基蒂奇的吻落在他的脖子上，又因为他的话笑起来，卢卡都能感觉到他贴在自己皮肤上唇角翘起的弧度。  
他脱下卢卡的衣服，因为很少出门，所以垂耳兔的皮肤十分白皙，胸前的粉色乳尖颤巍巍的挺立着，拉基蒂奇将吻落在他的锁骨上，又在那里留下一枚吻痕。  
他的吻逐渐往下，却在亲吻卢卡的胸前时停下来，想起了兔子的习性，“卢卡，你是不是更习惯从背后进去？”卢卡被他的吻撩得意乱情迷，反应了几秒才点点头，“按照习性来说，是的。”  
“那就按照你们的习惯来吧。”拉基蒂奇说道，让卢卡翻过身，从背后拥住他，挺立的性器蹭在他白嫩的大腿根上，感受到他微微的颤抖之后安抚道，“Shhh，卢卡，不用怕。”卢卡摇摇头，他想告诉拉基蒂奇自己并不是在怕，可又说不出口。  
拉基蒂奇的吻顺着脊椎往下，每次都吻出声响，传到垂耳兔格外灵敏的耳朵里，更让他觉得害羞，他的吻一直到卢卡的尾椎，那里挺立着他的尾巴，拉基蒂奇用手拨弄了一下，却不想那里是如此敏感，让卢卡整个都颤抖起来。  
“别、别碰那里……”卢卡小声说道，拉基蒂奇在他的尾椎最末一节落下一个吻，“好，我不碰了。”  
他从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，倾倒在自己手上，“可能会有点不舒服。”他说道，卢卡的脸埋在枕头里，点了点头。拉基蒂奇反复按摩着他的穴口，直到那里逐渐软化下来，才沾着润滑剂小心地伸入一根手指，被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，卢卡扭了扭，拉基蒂奇将安抚的吻落在他的后颈，反复说抱歉。  
他空闲的手指绕到卢卡的身前，抚慰着他抬头的性器，食指在他的后穴里打转，试图旋转出更多的空间，然后又伸进第二根手指，寻找着卢卡的高潮点，他撸动卢卡的阴茎的动作并不停歇，每次撸动一次之后都会揉弄一下敏感的顶端。  
后穴逐渐适应了两根手指的进出，拉基蒂奇在他的背上落下一枚吻痕，又伸进了一根手指，转动时碰到了某一处，让垂耳兔由低喘发出一声呻吟，后穴猛地收紧，拉基蒂奇便知道自己找到了地方。他持续刺激着那里，逼得卢卡连连摇头说不要，几乎要沁出眼泪。  
拉基蒂奇抽出了自己的手指，也放开了手中卢卡的阴茎，前后两处突然空虚引得卢卡回头看他，拉基蒂奇用牙撕开一个安全套，将它套在性器上。“你们人类交配真的很麻烦。”他小声说道，拉基蒂奇戴好安全套凑过来吻吻他，“不用你可能会肚子疼。”他说道，一手扶着卢卡的腰肢，另一只手握着早已经勃发的性器，缓慢地操进那不断翕张的后穴里。  
即便已经做过扩张，卢卡还是觉得被进入很痛苦，他将自己埋进枕头里，伸手抚慰着身前因为疼痛而疲软了些许的性器，试图用快感来抵消此刻的痛苦。拉基蒂奇对他说抱歉，手指揉弄着他胸前的樱乳，那里很快便因为快感而变得硬挺，两处地方传来的快感抵消了一部分痛处，卢卡强迫自己放松下来。  
拉基蒂奇只敢浅浅地抽出阴茎，再缓慢地顶弄，等待着卢卡完全适应。他刻意让阴茎擦过卢卡体内的高潮点，手指一刻不停地将他的两边乳头都夹在指间轻轻挤压。  
那一阵疼痛过去之后，卢卡只觉得体内拉基蒂奇的性器无比的清晰，他能够轻易地勾勒出它的形状，甚至感受到上面跳动的血管。卢卡回过头，对方显然忍耐得很辛苦，但却还是声音温柔地问他有没有好一点。  
“好多了，”他轻声说道，“你、你可以动一动。”他说道，几乎不敢看拉基蒂奇的眼睛。对方与他接吻，这个姿势有些别扭，但卢卡却很喜欢这种与对方交换气息的行为。  
拉基蒂奇的动作幅度和力道都比之前大了许多，他没有再玩弄卢卡的乳头，而是双手都握着他的腰肢，在他的体内操干，每一次都撞在卢卡的前列腺上，让卢卡觉得自己四肢都被他的动作弄得失去了力气。  
快感在他的尾椎骨聚集，又蔓延至四肢百骸，他甚至已经失去了言语，唯一能够溢出唇齿间的便是因为拉基蒂奇的冲撞而支离破碎的呻吟声。  
这是卢卡的血液本能里所习惯的姿势，甚至是他脑海中里唯一的姿势，但拉基蒂奇却想让他的小兔子在今晚知道人类并不只有一种性交姿势。他抽出了埋在卢卡后穴里的阴茎，在对方疑惑而不解的目光下让他翻身面对着自己。  
“我还是比较想看着你的脸。”他轻声说道，坐起身将卢卡拉到自己的大腿上，卢卡扶住他的肩膀，对位置突然的转换而手足无措。“没事的，别怕。”拉基蒂奇亲吻他的胸肉，柔声说道，扶着自己的阴茎再次进入卢卡的身体。  
骑乘的姿势让拉基蒂奇的阴茎能够进得更深，卢卡觉得自己的腿都在颤抖，拉基蒂奇含住他胸前的乳头，亲吻之后又吮吸，卢卡紧致的后穴纠缠着他的性器，像是一刻不停地在吮吻，几乎让他失去了理智。  
他挺腰操着坐在自己身上的人，忽然想起了最初见到时卢卡的人类形态时以为是在做梦，笑着揉了揉卢卡的耳朵根，不料那里也极度的敏感，后穴的收紧绞得拉基蒂奇头皮发麻，“别碰啊。”卢卡小声说道，脸上羞红一片。  
他的双手捧着卢卡的臀瓣，在一下下的操干的同时也着迷于手中柔软而有弹性的触感，他随着操进卢卡体内的频率揉捏着，毫不怀疑这上面会布满自己的指痕。而卢卡只觉得人类真是口是心非，嘴上说着以后不会再碰自己的屁股，现在又玩得这么起劲。  
他的阴茎被夹在两人的腹肌间，随着身体的接触而被不断地摩擦着，顶端吐出晶莹的前液，将两人的腹肌变得湿滑一片。  
最终还是垂耳兔先达到高潮，拉基蒂奇甚至还在他高潮时恶劣地揉捏了一把他的尾巴，让卢卡的呻吟变得更加绵长，后穴收缩着将拉基蒂奇的肉柱吃得更深。  
见他实在累坏了，拉基蒂奇退出他的体内，让卢卡仰面躺在床上，抬开他的大腿操进去，高潮让卢卡整个人都变得慵懒，他伸手勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子，与他交换着黏腻的吻，那根器物在他体内进进出出，卢卡在拉基蒂奇达到高潮时收紧了圈在他腰肢上的双腿，让两人皮肉相贴。  
拉基蒂奇在高潮的余韵中亲吻他的颈侧，卢卡蹭了蹭他，笑起来，“伊万，你对我发情了。”他说道。“是啊。”拉基蒂奇说道，将阴茎退出他的体内，取下安全套打结后丢下床，又俯身亲吻卢卡，“所以你要对我负责。”

所以你要对我负责。这句话在这之后一直盘旋在卢卡的脑海里，人类的负责是什么样的，他不太清楚。不过他当然是想对伊万负责的，他想和这个人类一辈子都在一起。  
于是卢卡又一次求助于网络，发现人类对于负责的定义倒是相当统一，那就是要和对方结婚，有一段稳定的婚姻关系。  
求婚=我们会结婚=我会对伊万负责=我们会永远在一起。  
那我就向伊万求婚吧！垂耳兔对于自己找到了一个完美的解决方案而非常得意；求婚要出其不意，这一点非常容易满足，卢卡相信伊万肯定想不到自己会向他求婚，还要有戒指。  
这倒是比较难办，卢卡愁了好几天，情绪低落到拉基蒂奇都看出来了，问他到底怎么了，最后终于想出办法，反正戒指就是戴在手指上的环状体，那他用细细的花茎编一对出来也是一样，卢卡对这个设想非常满意。  
拉基蒂奇家里也养了一些植物，长年累月下来也有红色和白色的小野花开在花盆里，卢卡将它们摘下来，仔细编成了花环，红白两色的小花朵点缀在上面，虽然有些简单，但卢卡自己觉得还算看得过去。  
虽然觉得伊万不会拒绝自己，但当拉基蒂奇回到家时，卢卡还是为即将发生的求婚真切地感到了紧张。拉基蒂奇照例是先过来吻他，“今天过得怎么样，有没有出去走走？”卢卡摇摇头，手背在身后，拉基蒂奇摸摸他的兔耳，“怎么不说话？”  
卢卡深吸一口气，拉住拉基蒂奇的右手，单膝跪在地上，“伊万，请你和我结婚吧。”他郑重地说道，“我想对你负责，想和你永远在一起。”他说着举起另一只手上编织的小花环，忽然觉得自己对这个戒指一点也不满意，“虽然这个戒指不怎么好看。”  
“这是我见过最好看的戒指了。”最初的愣神过去之后拉基蒂奇说道，“快给我戴上吧。”  
在沙发上交换了数个亲吻之后，拉基蒂奇将自己的未婚夫抱在怀里，“卢卡亲爱的，你抢在我前面了，我今天才去店里定下了戒指的款式和图样，还没来得及向你求婚。”  
卢卡的兔耳因为惊喜而晃动着，“你也想对我负责吗！”他兴奋地说道，引得伊万又凑过去吻他，“我当然想对你负责，选择了几天图样，所以就耽误了求婚的时间，亲爱的，你能原谅我吗？”  
垂耳兔点点头，接过拉基蒂奇递过来的手机，看着上面的图片，“我订了一对铂金戒指，上面用碎钻镶嵌出天兔座的星图。”他亲吻卢卡的兔耳，“你就是宇宙送给我的最好的礼物。”卢卡盯着图片看了许久，轻声感叹，“真好看。”  
他又看了看手上的花环戒指，“我这个太丑了。”他说着想将伊万手上的戒指取下来，却被对方制止了动作，“我说过了，这是我见过最好看的戒指，而且，都送出来了，你怎么能再收回去呢。”  
后来这对花环戒指被他们制成了干花，放在一圈永生花的中间，用玻璃罩细心地保存着。  
而他们的右手无名指上，是铂金低调的温润光泽和星辰般闪烁的碎钻。  
总有人问拉基蒂奇婚戒上是什么星座，每次他都回答，“是天兔座，纪念我和我的丈夫因为兔子而结缘，这也是我们最喜欢的动物。”

——End——

中秋节小彩蛋：  
拉基蒂奇原本对中国节日毫无了解，但这次在路过商店时，他被礼盒上的兔子与月亮图案吸引住了目光。店主告诉他今天是中国传统的中秋节，是月亮最饱满明亮的日子，各家各户都要赏月亮、吃月饼。  
“那兔子呢？”他问道，“和这个节日又有什么关系？”店主笑了笑说道，“在中国的传说里，月亮上住着兔子。”拉基蒂奇因为这个说法而心念一动，买下了一盒月饼。  
“这是什么？”回到家之后卢卡好奇地打开礼盒，看着里面深棕色的糕饼，“上面还印着兔子的图案。”拉基蒂奇这时候才发现做月饼的模具也是用的兔子图案，“这是月饼。中国的节日里会吃的一种点心，”他解释道，“我看见它和兔子有关系，就买回来了，我们还没有吃过中国的点心。”  
他的本意是等到吃完晚饭之后，和卢卡一起边赏月亮边吃月饼，今天天气很好，天幕中的月盘圆润而明亮。  
谁知他进书房的一会功夫，再出来时，正好看见卢卡嘴里叼着月饼，已经吃掉了半个，没想到他会突然出现，呆愣地看着他，四目相对之后，又是拉基蒂奇熟悉地“嘭”的一声，他的丈夫消失在原地，金毛垂耳兔也顾不上月饼，飞奔回了自己的兔子窝。  
留下拉基蒂奇站在原地，捡起那半个月饼之后又笑得弯了腰。

——真.End——


End file.
